Down memory road on the Fourth of July
by 11VoDK-A
Summary: UsUk. Simply what the title says.


Footsteps thundered throughout the house, the echoes of it bouncing off the walls of the empty house. America jolted out of the kitchen in his little cowboy outfit, and one of those sticks with a horse head on it. "Woo-Hoo!" He shouted out, heading for the living room. There, there was a bunch of pillows and the couch cushions' in the floor that made up a small fort. "Wooooah, Gunshot!" America shouted and slid his feet on the carpet. "We're gettin' near the bad guys house! Better get me' gun out!" He talked in a small little accent the best he could, acting like a cowboy. He pulled out his favorite toy gun and patted his 'horses' head. "Come on Gunshot! Let's go get 'em all! Yeehaw!" He made a horse noise as if Gunshot agreed and he ran, screaming out like he was in war. He then used one of his hands to point at the fort and began making 'bang bang' noises, imitating a gun. He was so occupied with his little game that he didn't even hear the front door open.

England walked in, and spotted America playing. That made him smile as he sighed in relief. Whenever he had to leave the poor little colony by himself, he would leave him in tears. When he came back home for a visit, the boy would still be pouting. Now, he was finally playing by himself, he had even made a fort in the living room. Once he saw his chance, England slowly walked through the living room quietly as America ruined the 'bad guys house', giving off a roar of satisfaction. He snuck up to the younger, bent over slightly, and scooped up the tiny colony under the arms, making him drop Gunshot. America squealed in terror before he got the chance to see who it was, before he smiled and wrapped his tiny arms around England's neck. "Igggggggggggy!" England let out a chuckle of amusement as he walked over to the couch, carrying the clinging boy with him. "Well hello there." He said as he lifted his knee up slightly, setting America down onto it as he finally released his brothers neck.

"I'm so happy to see you Engwand!" America exclaimed in his babyish voice, in which made England's grin to grow. "Wanna play with me? I just took down the bad guy's home down!" The boy paused for a moment before gasping and looking at his brother, "Why don't you play as the good guy?! You can try and catch me! Bang bang!" He giggled, holding his hands up together in the form of a 'gun' and 'shot' England who just chuckled.

"Alright alright."

"Woohoo!"

England put him down before getting up himself, America backing up from him then dashing to grab his horse. "You'll never catch me alive!" The younger shouted and ran off, England chasing after him, "Yes, well we'll see about that!" They ran around the living room for a few moments before America headed off and hid under his bed, dragging Gunshot beside him. England walked around in the boy's room, tapping his chin, 'searching' for the so-called criminal. "Hhmm.. Where could he be?" He said as he slowly paced back and forth beside the bed, an audible giggle being heard from the small boy. England smiled and got down to peek under the bed, "Found you!" America screamed joyfully and ran off from the other side of the bed, leaving gunshot under it. As he was about to exit, he was grabbed from under his arms and set onto the bed. England smiled happily, listening to his brothers laugh as he was tickled. "Nooooo! I don't wannaaaa go to jaaaail!" He squeaked between his laughing, pushing England's hands away from his ticklish spot. England laughed along, smiling happily.

* * *

_Wheeeeeze! _England's train of thought was disturbed by the whistling of his ready tea. He felt so sad, _empty _even. He didn't know why either. Sighing, he got up from his kitchen table and walked over to get his cup of tea. Pouring it into his small tea cup, he walked back over to the table, stopping by his calendar. The day was marked 'July 4th' on it, which made England cringe slightly. _Great... At least it explains my sorrow. _He set back down onto his kitchen table, groaning sadly. This day always brought nothing but tears, sadness, etc. Usually, he would go and try to drink away the day, but he just didn't feel like it today. Once he finished his quick breakfast, he dragged his feet across the kitchen floor, heading back off into his room to get ready for the day.

* * *

America was up in no time, excited for the day to begin. The fourth of July was third in line of his favourite holiday, Christmas and Halloween being the first two. It wasn't just because it was his birthday or because he had gained his independence the day, but because of all the fireworks! So many activities people do, a lot of fairs going on during the day also. Even people cooking out! His people celebrated the day, and it made him proud.

Stretching his arms as he got himself dressed properly, pulling his bomber jacket on last, he went shuffling into his kitchen. He stood there for a moment at the edge of the room before laughing, "Screw breakfast!" He had turned around, heading off to his basement to gather up some decorations and some fireworks he had left over from the year before. He began to search immediately around in the basement before grabbing a box labeled 'Fourth of July'. Dragging it back up to his kitchen, he dumped it all out onto the table.

A few sparklers and fireworks popped out, along with the American flag and streamers, but something else caught the mans attention. A toy soldier. He looked over at it before picking it up gently, looking it over. "Huh… how'd this get in there?" He blinked and set it correctly up, staring at it through his glasses. "Hmm.."

* * *

"Iggy?" A voice said, barely audible, the young America poking his head past the door, peeking into England's room; who was asleep. "England?" He said, a little bit louder this time. The covers on the bed began to shuffle, and soon a light turned on. "What is it America?" England said drowsily, rubbing his eyes. He glanced to the time. 12:09. "It's late America.. go back to bed." He said gently and the young boy just shuffled quietly. "I had a nightmare.. Can I sleep with you tonight, Iggy?" He whispered quietly. England sat up from his bed and gave a drowsy smile, used to this. Some reason, America had nightmares every time England came to visit. "Of course you can. Come on." He gestured to his little brother, patting the spot beside him. America grinned happily and ran over to the bed, then pulled himself up onto it. Once he was up into the bed, England pulled the covers over him, and layed back down. He then pushed some of his pillow towards America, his little head snuggling onto it. "Comfy?" The brit asked, getting a quick nod as a reply. "Good night." He said with a yawn, getting back another reply. "Good night Iggy. I love you." Yawned America who closed his eyes once England turned the light off. He looked over to the tiny form, and smiled. _I love you too.. Sleep well._

Thirty minutes later, America began to shift uncomfortably. England had felt the restless boy move, and turned over to look at him. "Something wrong?" America turned around to face him, and asked quietly, "Did I wake you up?" It sounded somewhat like a whine, and made the brit to smile. "No, of course not. What's wrong?" He asked again and younger just responded with a quick, "Can't fall asleep.." England yawned and smiled. "I know the cure." The boy looked at him with curious ocean blue pools, his brother just pulling the covers over him. "One sheep…" He started out quietly, and continued, "Two sheep… Three sheep… Four sheep…" He continued until he heard the soft breath of America drift from his nostrils peacefully, showing him he had fallen asleep. England smiled happily before pressing a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead, careful not to wake him up before he fell asleep himself.

* * *

The sunset was out now, everyone sitting on their blankets or chairs awaiting for the fireworks to go off. England stood outside as well on a small hill, looking up to the sky, a frown across his lips. He listened to the people below him chatter about how they couldn't wait to see the fireworks go off. He glanced down towards the people, then back to the sky and turned around. He was about to go back to his home, but froze once he saw America standing a few feet away. _What is he doing here?.. _He thought, arching one of his bushy brows. America held one of his hands behind his back, as if hiding something. "America? What the bloody hell are you doing out here?"

"Here to watch the fireworks like everybody else, duh."

"Oh."

"Are you gonna stay to watch the fireworks too?"

"No, I was just about to leave and return to my home." England said with a scowl, about to walk past the American but instead, his arm was grabbed. "Aw come on dude! At least stay to watch the fireworks!" America whined, which only made the older grumble, knowing that the American wouldn't stop whining unless he agreed. After a few moments, England yanked his arm free and grumbled, "Fine." He stood by him, arms crossed as he kept his gaze locked on the sky, not even glancing back to the younger country. America smiled and sat down on the soft grass, pulling the British man down beside him. "H-hey! Watch it!" He snapped, grumbling as he crossed his legs together. America only laughed at him, and looked over at the darkening sky. A few minutes past of non-socializing between the two, until America broke the silence. "Hey England."

"What?"

"I had to gain my independence from you.."

"…."

There was another awkward silence, and America finally pulled the hand he had behind his back out, holding the toy soldier. He looked over at England, handing it towards him. "Because I no longer want to be your brother…"

England felt tears begin to form in between his eyelids before he took the toy soldier slowly. It was chipped, the face almost completely gone. He had gained an image of when he had given this to America, which made his tears swell, threatening to escape. Eventually a tear fell, then two, then three, hitting against the worn out toy. America glanced over at him, and smiled slightly before he whispered, "But…" England glanced over at him in confusion, tears making his eyes glossy. America had leaned in closer to the older, having just a small gap between them, their noses almost touching. "I want to love you more than just a brother." He said quickly, England's cheeks flushing with much color.

"I love you."

When the American whispered this, it sent chills through the Brit. He could feel a thumb hold onto his chin, brushing it slightly before the gap between the two closed. Soft lips against each other, England's eyes widened in shock but he slowly closed them as he fell into the kiss, dropping the toy soldier beside him. His soft hands brushed across America's face before the two pulled back from the kiss. Feeling his cheeks warm up—almost even burning as it felt, he realized at what had happened. Now he felt nervous, every bone in his body telling him to run, not exactly sure of what to make of the situation.

The younger country just watched the other, smiling happily, slightly amused on how England didn't know what to make out of it. He then pulled his hand away from him, and laughed quietly. The older had opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as a loud boom thundered throughout the sky. Startled by this, England had jumped back into the Americans shoulder. "Dude, it's alright! It's just the fireworks!" He laughed and England huffed in annoyment. He looked up at the sky as a few more fireworks exploded into the night sky, shining brighter than the stars themselves it seemed. A beautiful sight indeed. England glanced over at America, noticing the fireworks reflections burst within his beautiful blue eyes. For a few minutes, he watched the fireworks go off, hearing the 'ooo's!' and 'aaaah's!' from other people. Slowly, he leaned in closer to the younger, laying his head against his shoulder. America glanced over to him, smiling happily, though he wouldn't look at him, he just stared at the sky. Looking back to the sky, he heard a quiet grumble from England.

"…I love you too."

* * *

**A/N;; OMG. FINALLY. FINISHED. Rwthghwe This is the longest I've ever written.. I'm proud of it~ This is for the fourth of July… I've been dying… DYING to type this up! I'm not exactly sure what the people who read this will think about it, but I gotta say.. I really am proud of this story. I haven't gotten anything typed up for like… EVER. Though, I am working on one story! It's a UsUK AU story… I got some typed up. Ooooh and a Nekotalia UsUk thing too~ and others that don't relate to my OTP(s)..I have a lot of things typed up actually, but never got the inspiration to finish any of it yet. Hope you guys did enjoy this~ I worked hard on it. **


End file.
